One Shot, One Kill
One Shot, One Kill is the fourteenth level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and is part two of Captain Price's flashback to Pripyat. It takes place 3 days after the events of "All Ghillied Up". Synopsis Lt. Price and Cpt. MacMillan patiently wait on the top floor of the hotel with a Barrett .50cal sniper rifle for 3 days. While the assassination target, Imran Zakhaev, is attempting to sell Uranium to Russian Ultranationalists, Lt. Price takes the shot and dismembers Zakhaev's left arm. Their cover is blown when an enemy helicopter returns fire, the two rappel down the side of the hotel as the top floor collapses and continue to escape to the extraction point. They fight through Ultranationalist forces and attempt to lose them through apartment buildings. They are then spotted by another helicopter and they manage to shoot it down, but it crashes toward Price and MacMillan. MacMillan sprains his ankle and is unable to walk, so Lt. Price must carry him to the landing zone. When they arrive at the extraction point and wait for the chopper to arrive, waves of Ultranationalists retaliate. They hold off until the chopper arrives, then Lt. Price and Captain MacMillan are lifted to safety. The fate of Captain MacMillan is left unknown. Weaponry Starting Loadout If the player swaps their USP .45 for the following in "All Ghillied Up", they will start with that. Certain weapons, such as P90 will not transfer and are replaced by an AK-47. M21iwi.png|M21. Woodland camo MW Weapon AK47.png|AK-47. Special, one hit kill on enemies USPiwi.png|USP .45 if mission is started from select menu Found in Level Barret50iwi.png|Barrett .50cal. Used to blow off Zakhaev's arm G3iwi.png|G3. Used by Ultranationalists W1200iwi.png|W1200. Used by Ultranationalists RPDiwi.png|RPD. Used by Ultranationalists Uziiwi.png|Mini-Uzi. Used by Ultranationalists MP5iwi.png|MP5. Used by Ultranationalists and SAS M9iwi.png|M9. Dropped by enemies in Last Stand Dragunoviwi.png|Dragunov. Found at end of the level RPG7iwi.png|RPG-7. Used by Ultranationalists Gallery Zakhaev_Kill.jpg|Imran Zakhaev getting shot by Lieutenant Price Zakhaev's_Arm.jpg|Imran Zakhaev's mutilated arm Dragunov_Table.jpg|The table with Dragunovs at the site of Imran Zakhaev's death AK_And_W1200_Table.jpg|A table with AK-47s and a W1200s at the site of Imran Zakhaev's attempted assasination AK_Table.jpg|A table with AK-47s at the site of Imran Zakhaev's death AK_Table_2.jpg|A table with an AK-47, Claymores, Flashbangs and a USP.45 at the site of Imran Zakhaev's death AK_Box.jpg|A crate of AK-47s at the site of Imran Zakhaev's death RPG_Table.jpg|An RPG-7 Table at the site of Imran Zakhaev's death USP_Table.jpg|A table of 3 M9s at the site of Imran Zakhaev's death Rappel_McMillan.jpg|Captain MacMillan rappelling from the abandoned hotel where they sniped Imran Zakhaev Abandoned_Hotel.jpg|The hotel where Captain MacMillan and Lieutenant Price snipe from Convoy_Zakhaev.jpg|The convoy which waits for Zakhaev's arrival Zakhaev_Picture.jpg|The picture used to identify Imran Zakhaev Zakhaev_with_both_arms.jpg|Zakhaev still having both arms Zakhaev's Nukes.jpg|Zakhaev giving gold bars for the nukes Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 22' is located, like Laptop 21, at the top of a fire escape. It is after the building where one has to sweep the three rooms for enemies. When exiting, immediately turn right and there will be a ladder. *'Laptop 23' is rather difficult to get, as the door leading to it is initially closed. To open it, the player must force hostiles to spawn on the other side of the door. To do this, run to where the enemy usually enters the area from once MacMillan calls the Sea Knight; two or three hostiles will spawn in the hallway on the other side of the door and open it. Enter the hallway through that door, and the laptop will be at the far left corner. Xbox 360 Achievements *'Piggyback Ride' is obtained by successfully completing this mission on any difficulty. *'The Shot' is obtained by successfully completing this and "All Ghillied Up" on Veteran difficulty. Transcript Trivia References es:Un tiro, un muerto Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer